


Shiver

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Slash, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been nagging him to build a fireplace for at least half a year. Now he finally got what he wanted.</p><p>Or... has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> #3 sitting/snuggling in front of a fireplace with hot chocolate
> 
> Yo, I wrote my first sterek! :D I've always wanted to write at least one little fic about these idiots so here it is :D Don't worry spn fans tho, more spn stuff coming soon ;)

"You know what? You could at least admit that I was right saying that installing a fireplace here would be the best idea ever..."  
"Shut up, Stiles." Derek grumbled and rolled his eyes as Stiles handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

He hid an unwilling smirk behind the rim of the mug. He wouldn't be himself if he outright admitted that he actually had grown to love the idea of having a fireplace. Stiles had been nagging him for at least half a year, whining about the everpresent cold and making a ridiculous show of shivering and chattering his teeth in the middle of the summer until Derek finally gave up one day and even allowed Stiles to choose which design he woul have build. He really had had to try hard not to smile in front of the whole pack at the sight of Stiles shaking like a joyfull, excited puppy, which was, admitedly, quite ironic for the only human present in the room full of werewolves.

Sometime during the whole process of designing and building Derek got hooked on the idea himself and also started experiencing this stupid, uncontrollable excitement. A well-hidden exctiment at that. Which, obviously, had nothing to do with the fact that Stiles kept visiting daily to watch the progress and hang out with Derek to listen him bicker about the mess the workers were making. Nor with Stiles remaining a pumped kid throughout this whole time and solemnly promising to help with the clean up afterwards. Which was a promise he kept, by the way.

The moment the workers had left the loft for good, Stiles took out a whole arsenal of cleaning products and got to work, not even waiting for Derek to stop making big eyes and help. Together it took them merely three hours to get the place looking even cleaner than it had been before. And to get to the initiation ceremony.

For a split second Derek considered getting the rest of the pack there to let them witness this glorious moment but then he decided it was more of a private thing between him and Stiles than the pack business. Their private thing. He scarily liked the thought.

Obviously, Stiles had to demand to be the one to start the fire and, of course he burned his finger first thing, hissing and sucking it into his mouth with a noise Derek didn't really want to think of too much. Instead, he focused on the hot chocolate Stiles had made for him because "there's no fireplace chill without a steamy mug of chocolate, Derebear", trying not to worry too much about that idiot, whose hands were shaking so much, he couldn't light a match.

Two minutes and twenty matches later Derek decided to put the mug aside and help.

Stiles handed him the matches with a frustrated huff and not even ten seconds had passed before the first shy flames were licking the beech logs in a hesitant yet unstoppable attempt to turn into a mighty inferno. Or as close as they could get to that.

Derek raised one brow as Stiles gaped at him with his mouth hanging slightly open. He did not, by any means, look at that mouth even once, of course. Without a word they moved onto the sofa, taking sits at the opposite ends of it and took their mugs to sip the chocolate that had reached just the drinkable temperature.

A couple of minutes into the flame-staring quiet Derek decided to screw it.

"You were right, Stiles." he admitted sincerely, finally letting a smile bend the corners of his mouth. "It was a good idea."  
To his surprise, Stiles shook his head energetically at that.  
"Actually I wasn't, really." he said and then looked Derek straight in the eye. "I am still cold." his whole body shook violently in an absolutely, hundred-percent real shiver, chocolate almost spilling onto his lap.

Derek rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. And then he put his mug aside yet again.  
"Come here." he said, spreading his arms, inviting Stiles into a hug and enveloping him tightly as he went.

And from that day Stiles had no reasons to shiver anymore, even when they forgot to light the fireplace.


End file.
